


D.E.B.S: Clarke and Lexa fight the world

by jensening



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Comedy, D.E.B.S - Freeform, Espionage, F/F, Humour, Spies, clarke is a hopeless romantic spy, lexa is an underground drug lord cutie pie, raven is a sassy bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensening/pseuds/jensening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa D.E.B.S fic! </p><p>There is a secret test hidden within the SAT. This test does not measure a student’s aptitude at reading, writing and arithmetic; it measures a student’s ability to lie, cheat, fight and kill. Those who score well are recruited into a secret paramilitary academy. Some call them seductresses, some call them spies. Fools call them innocent. They call themselves: D.E.B.S. </p><p>Clarke Griffin is recruited into D.E.B.S academy after receiving a perfect score on the D.E.B.S aptitude test. A few years later, she is second in command in one of the most respected D.E.B.S units around, a team made up of 4 best friends: Bellamy Blake, Octavia Blake, Raven Reyes and Clarke Griffin.<br/>But now, after years in hiding, notorious super villain Lexa Diamond returns to the United States and appears to be making her move: D.E.B.S uncover she is attending a meeting with a master assassin and are sent to investigate.<br/>What Clarke truly uncovers about Lexa Diamond, however, will be more than she ever bargained for. </p><p>(Because I just rewatched D.E.B.S and this seemed like something God himself was willing me to write)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discipline, Energy, Beauty, Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Although D.E.B.S is a girl’s academy Bellamy is totally in Clarke’s team because it made the most sense plot-wise and why not! I’m not taking this too seriously because, come on, it’s D.E.B.S. There were too many parallels not to write this.

It was a beautiful morning at D.E.B.S academy. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and their newspaper lay, as always, fried by their house’s protective force field at their front door. Clarke and her teammates slept quietly in their rooms, each in a deep slumber after a long night of studying. Bellamy Blake lay on his stomach in his bed, one hand tucked under his pillow with his fingers carelessly curled around the handle of his pistol - which he always kept by his side as all D.E.B.S must.

It was the sudden blaring of the alarm that woke him with a start and he flailed upwards with his pistol in hand, pointing it meaninglessly at his door. Slowly he realised what was happening and, shirtless, he clambered out of bed and shoved on his suit and tie. He clipped his pistol into the holster at his side and moved out of the room and into the hallway. The photo frames around the house all displayed Mr Kane’s face, all holograms of him that yelled for them to get up and moving.

“ATTENTION D.E.B.S! ATTENTION! EMERGENCY ALERT: THAT MEANS REPORT! _RIGHT NOW!_ RIGHT THIS SECOND!”

Bellamy at first made his way to Octavia’s room. Inside, his sister lay awake and conscious but not yet up, her face shoved under her pillow as she groaned in frustration.

“Up, Octavia.” Bellamy said, taking a step into the room. “Come on, you have two minutes.”

“Five minutes.” Was Octavia’s muffled reply, and Bellamy only rolled his eyes and nodded, smiling at his sleepy sister.

“Sure, O.” he replied. “Five minutes and no longer. Kane will be pissed otherwise.”

“I’m his golden child.” Octavia said, sticking her head out to meet her brother’s eyes. “He loves me.”

“Not enough for you to be late during an emergency alert.” Bellamy looked at her, an eyebrow quirked in amusement. “Five minutes.”

“Sure.”

And with Octavia done, Bellamy stepped out of the room and shut the door, making his way next to Raven’s room. The girl was often slacking off in the morning so he knew she would need a push to get up.

He pushed open the door without warning; the only indication Raven was even alive in her mess of covers was the singular hand that flopped lazily out of the bottom of the covers.

“Raven,” he started, sterner than he was with his sister. “Raven, come on. Kane is freaking out.” And then he spoke a little louder as he ripped open her curtains: “Get up!”

And Raven’s head jolted up, her eyes blinking widely as she tried to acclimate to the sudden light in her room. She squinted at Bellamy who stood again by the door with his arms crossed, and collapsed her head into her hands.

“Make him shut _up_.” She begged, whining.

“You gotta get up, Raven. Emergency alert.”

And so Raven nodded, taking a deep breath. She looked around a little and sighed. “Have you seen my gun?”

Bellamy looked at her indignantly and rolled his eyes. He uncrossed his arms and pointed finger to the floor where, just peeking out from under her bed, Raven’s silenced USP. 45 lay clumsily. “I’m surprised you haven’t shot yourself yet.”

Raven flashed him the finger and with a laugh Bellamy made his way from the room. Just before he shut the door, however, he turned back with a serious expression and said: “And no boys allowed upstairs.”

“You’re a boy, asshole.”

“I’m a D.E.B.S, Reyes.” He said, and frowned. “And I’m not allowed girls in my room either.”

Raven acknowledged him with a groaned and pulled back her covers, unveiling a shirtless blonde guy with a beard, who rubbed at his eyes in tired confusion.” Wha…?” he mumbled.

“Out.” Raven ordered, stern and unbothered.

Bellamy shut the door.

And it was at last that he made his way to Clarke’s room, where he was happy to see the girl already up and dressed, and he smiled at her. “Clarke, thank God you’re up at least.”

Bellamy had always had a soft spot for the girl, his best friend. She was the very image of what a D.E.B.S should be: she was smart and beautiful, cunning and clever, athletic and strong – emotionally and physically. She was the Perfect Score.

“Of course I’m up Bell, it’s an emergency alert.” Clarke collected her bag and threw it over her shoulder, smiling at the boy. She already had her pistol holstered at her side, ready for anything. She looked as harmless as anything, too, but she was more dangerous than even she knew.

“We gotta get down to the car.”

“Sure,” Clarke replied, but the ringing of the phone stopped her. Bellamy watched her curiously as she picked it and sighed almost straight after hearing who it was.

Bellamy could easily guess.

“Hi, Finn.”

And immediately Bellamy frowned, knowing he had been right.

“No,” Clarke replied to whatever her ex-boyfriend had said; she sounded exacerbated and scrunched up her eyes in annoyance. “No! I’m not talking about this anymore.”

She put down the phone and Bellamy offered her a thumbs up in support.

Her mobile rang a moment later, and the two of them were stopped dead in their tracks, only managing to make it to the hallway.

“That’s a record,” Bellamy offered. He noticed that Kane had begun to count down, and a churn of worry stirred in his stomach.

_“Five.”_

Clarke sighed. “We’re going to be late.” She said, but answered it anyway. “Finn, I’m seriously not talking about this anymore. And this is _not a good time.”_

_“Four.”_

She hung up again and shoved her phone in her bag to stop her answering it.

But then her watch rang a moment later. “ _When?”_ Finn asked, desperate and upset. Bellamy wanted to punch the little picture of him on Clarke’s watch. “ _When is a good time?!”_

_“Three.”_

“ _Stop_ calling!” Clarke said firmly, and hung up the watch.

_“Two.”_

Bellamy shook his head. “Jesus, that guy –“

But Clarke ignored him.

_“One.”_

“Let’s get going.”

 

 

 

The car ride was hectic; Raven took the driver’s seat and drove faster than their car could take – and it had been specially modified for their unit! She wove in and out of traffic on both lanes, and whilst she and Octavia were laughing in the front, Octavia waving her arms high in the air, Bellamy clutched for dear life in the back and Clarke simply sat there unbothered, arms neatly crossed in her lap.

The truth was, she could not stop thinking about Finn. The situation was conflicting. He did not feel right for her; she was not in love with him. She had never been in love with him, but still she had been eight months deep into a relationship with him. Breaking up with him had been right; he did not understand her. She wanted more than anything to be an artist and that was something none of her friends understood.

Bellamy, their fearless leader, was amazing at his job _and_ loved it _and_ knew that this was all he wanted to do; Octavia was much the same. Raven was, sure, having fun and occasionally dismissing orders, but she was very tech-savvy and one of the best agents D.E.B.S had.

The only thing that really made Clarke feel like she belonged was her reputation of the ‘Perfect Score’, but even that felt very alienating; everyone expected so much of her. She did not think she could deliver.

And so she turned her head and addressed her friends: "I broke up with Finn!” She spoke loudly to combat the wind.

“What?” Octavia replied, looking behind her at Clarke.

“I broke up with Finn!” Clarke said again, leaning forward and enunciating each word.

Octavia gaped at her. “Oh my God! Why?”

And Clarke’s only thought was: _well doesn’t that hit the nail on the head._

She did not want Finn. They did not click and he did not understand her.

But she could not say that, so instead she said another reason they broke up, this one just as true as all her other reasons. “He was just so boring.”

Raven nodded in understanding, thankfully not taking her eyes from the road. “He was an ass.”

Well, Clarke figured, seeing as Finn was also Raven’s ex-boyfriend she would know better than anyone. Clarke could not believe it when she found out Finn had been dating Raven when he had first asked her out. _Pig._ Why did she continue to date him after that?

Recently Clarke had been wondering if it was simply because he was there, and it was expected of her.

“I figured you had.” Bellamy said to Clarke, gaining back some of the colour in his cheeks as the academy rolled into sight. “Raven’s right, the guy was an ass.”

Clarke could only wonder where Bellamy had been eight months ago, when everyone had pushed her to date him and Raven had not talked to her for a week afterwards.

“Well I like him,” Octavia said, “I think he’s sweet.”

He was sweet, Clarke thought. But he was also very irresponsible and childish for someone who worked in Homeland Security, and he was also unable to understand her dreams.

“But I’m just not in love.” Clarke said to her, and restrained from sighing at how sad the thought made her. Eight months of her life – were they wasted with Finn?

“What?!”

They pulled into the academy, and the noise died down considerably. Exacerbated, Clarke still shouted to the three of them, fed up of not being heard.

“I said I want to be in _love_!”

And they stared at her. Clarke dared to hope that for a moment their looks were that of understanding, but after a moment Octavia only raised an eyebrow and asked:

“Why are you yelling?”

And Clarke groaned, rolled her eyes and got out of the car. As if telling them would lead to understanding; they were all so involved with D.E.B.S they barely took time to breathe – apart from Raven, who often took too much time to breathe, often ending with a guy under her and Bellamy scowling at her for having a man in the house after curfew. Clarke thought it was funny, and the ‘no guy after curfew’ rule was stupid anyway. Clarke had definitely seen Echo leaving Bellamy’s room many early mornings.

The four of them made their way into the academy and quickly took seats at the booth where Marcus Kane sat, waiting for them patiently with a smile on his face.

“Hey, Marcus.” Octavia said, taking a seat and sliding over.

“ _Don’t_ call me that.” Marcus replied.

“Hey, Marcus!”

“What’s up, Marcus!”

“Yo, my man Marcus.”

Marcus Kane sighed and shook his head, unimpressed with their lack of professionalism, but still could not help the amused smile from slipping onto his face.

After everyone had ordered their food from the waitress (Raven only ordered a black coffee because apparently she was fueled on caffeine which, Clarke thought, would explain a lot) and settled down, Marcus immediately got down to business.

“With have a special guest with us this morning.”

And Clarke knew immediately that it was her mother, the CEO of D.E.B.S; the woman she had scarcely seen for the first eighteen years of her life. The woman who Clarke had now, since attending D.E.B.S and achieving the perfect score, seen rarely and who referred to her own daughter purely as “Miss Griffin” around company. The few times they had been alone, Abby had hugged Clarke like she would never let go; it was a gesture that always saddened Clarke because it was so wonderful to be in her mother’s arms and yet – and _yet,_ she thought bitterly, a small part of her always whispered to her: _too little, too late_.

She did not at all resent her mother; she understood that this was a job, and her job was the most important of all and very, very important to Abby personally; Clarke’s dad had constantly explained this to her throughout her childhood. Clarke understood it. But that did not mean she did not miss having a mother.

Marcus did not look at Clarke when he spoke. “It’s Mrs Griffin.”

Raven’s jaw immediately dropped. “Mrs Griffin?!” she said, looking at Marcus and then to Clarke. “She never comes down here!”

Clarke simply sat silently and waited for her mother to make her dramatic entrance. Which she did, a moment later, materializing in front of the five of them in a blue technological haze.

Clarke hated that Abby’s eyes snapped to hers the second she arrived, she hated that it was but a single hovering moment before they left her. “Ladies,” Abby began, eyes sweeping over the four of them. “And gentleman.”

Bellamy nodded in respect. “Mrs Griffin, I just wanted to say what a pleasure it is to finally meet you –“

Abby held up her hand, and he fell silent. “No time for pleasantries.” Bellamy did not look discouraged when she looked away from him and turned to Marcus. “Kane, a matter of some urgency has come to my attention.”

The team were practically on the edge of their seats in anticipation. Abby Griffin would not come were it not important, were it not top secret. Abby Griffin had summoned _them_ specifically because _they_ were the top dogs at D.E.B.S. And they were about to be given a mission by the name, the myth, the legend herself: the leader and CEO of D.E.B.S and one of the most powerful women alive.

“Lexa Diamond is back in the States.”

And it was as if the room fell silent.

Around them the people still chatted and laughed, still ate and did last-minute studying. But to them, to the six gathered around this little, insignificant table, the air was suddenly humid and stuffy; the room was suddenly small and silent.

That name was as notorious as it was deadly.

Octavia was the first to break the silence. “Lexa Diamond? Oh my god.”

“Shit.” Raven echoed.

But Clarke was quickest to speak, suddenly smiling wildly in excitement. “You’re kidding! I’m writing my thesis on her.”

Abby did not acknowledge that, at least not outwardly. Instead she locked her eyes back on Kane and spoke more with words she did not say than those she did. “I expect to be kept in the loop on this one.”

And Marcus nodded in understanding.

Abby took a step back, clapped her hands and looked at them all again, her eyes sharp and serious. She kept herself determined and unperturbed as if the news of Lexa Diamond’s returned wasn’t the largest event since she had disappeared two years prior. “I expect some good work from you, team. Let’s hustle.”

And, as quickly as she came, she disappeared in a whirlwind of blue.

And the table sat in another silence.

“Wow,” Clarke said, breathless. “I can’t believe she’s back.”

 _The_ Lexa Diamond was back: the leader of illegal arms running, smuggling, gambling, _diamond_ theft. The woman who had inherited her father’s massive kingdom and now ran it with nothing but the help of her sidekick, Lincoln, and their band of loyal mercenaries known to most as the ‘Grounders’. The woman who had so much money she could throw diamonds onto the victims she killed, or leave chucks of them at the places she robbed. This was the woman who tried to sink Australia.

Lexa Diamond was fearless, fierce, rich and beautiful. Nobody had ever faced her and lived.

But Clarke, along with her team, would be the next ones to try.


	2. Lexa Diamond dislikes dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Lincoln have a heart to heart; Clarke gets more than she bargained for dangling from the ceiling of a posh restaurant.

Lexa paced back and forth impatiently in her evil lair. Lincoln was at it again, and Lexa did not want to have to deal with it. She did not want it. It could end even worse than the last time Lincoln tried to ‘help’ her, and that ended with a bullet wound in the leg and going into hiding for two years – the break up with her ex-girlfriend had been…well, it had been very messy and difficult. And, well, _devastating_.

Lexa came to a stop in front of the computer hologram and stared at the face of the woman in front of her; she was very pretty there was no denying, she had beautiful brown curly hair and sharp brown eyes. And her skill set – that of a master assassin – certainly meant they could stay hidden if needed and also back each other up if they were targeted by the CIA, FBI or worse, the D.E.B.S.

However, she was a master assassin, and that meant that if the date did not go well…

Well, Lexa would certainly have a lot on her plate. Perhaps this Costia Black would serve Lincoln her severed head.

“You’re scheduled to meet at twenty-one hundred hours.” Lincoln appeared behind her with a smile, placed a large, comforting hand on her shoulder.

Lexa resisted the urge to sigh heavily and instead let her worry fester in her chest. It did not do her well to fight with Lincoln; he was simply looking out for her. “Where did you find her?” she asked instead; Lexa could of course not help but feel curious.

“Zeta tipped us.” Lincoln began. Lexa was not surprised by the reveal, Zeta had been kissing her ass ever since her father had died and she had inherited his money. “Said she’s available, she’s in from Prague, relocating State side.”

Lexa pursed her lips – so, yes, undeniably this woman seemed very appropriate for her and certainly gorgeous, certainly someone Lexa _should_ want, but Lexa could not shake the doubt gnawing at her throat. “Assassin?”

Well, Lexa already knew she was an assassin. But she wanted to appear interested, if only for Lincoln’s sake.

Besides, she accepted that maybe it was time to get back out into the dating game.

“Check.” Lincoln replied.

“Where’s the meet?”

“Les Deux Amours.” Lincoln said, reaching a hand out to the hologram and flicking across to a website of the restaurant. “Trendy yet discreet. I believe you will be safe there.”

“Not from the assassin.” Lexa mumbled, but _run_ is what she felt. There was a time – a location – a person – a date – this all felt too real now, how could she do this? The worry in her chest felt as if it were expanding under a hot flame – her bubbles were becoming waves, her churning was writhing, mutating into nausea. She felt her fingers twitching with nerves and her mind swirling with the possibilities and she realised she still couldn’t do this, not yet, not with her –

“Cancel it.”

And Lincoln frowned at her in disapproval, flinging his hands up into the air – “Why?” he asked, following her as she left the room. “It’s all set up, Lexa; it’s too late to cancel!”

“I do not do blind dates.” Was Lexa’s reply – which is true, she did not like blind dates; she preferred to meet someone and fall for them herself, not have it set up in some elaborate love game.

“It’s not a blind date if you know what they look like –“

“Just – just tell her I’m not coming, okay?!” Lexa was flushed and panicked, and ultimately knew already she was not getting out of this. She could steal guns, diamonds, millions of dollars – but she could not go on a blind date. She could not handle living through another break up like her previous.

Lincoln hurried forward and extended a hand to Lexa’s arm, grabbed at her gently to stop her in her tracks. Lexa turned around to face him, stared into his eyes and ignored the worried expression on his face.

“Lexa,” he began, gently. “It’s been two years. You have to get back out there.”

“I’m out there!” Lexa insisted. “I’m out of hiding – and – _and_ I went out with that drummer, that girl from that band that talked really loud?”

Lincoln scoffed. “No you didn’t,” he said, giving a breathy laugh. “we all went out together and then you lied and said you had food poisoning and you went home early!”

Lexa shrugged and waved the comment away. “Yeah, well, she talked _really_ loudly.” And then turned back around and started again on her course. “Even when you were _right_ next to her.”

“Look,” Lincoln began as he followed her. Lexa hated the understanding she could hear in his voice; it made her feel guilty for blowing off this Costia girl. “I know what you’re trying to do. You’re trying to drown yourself in your little schemes to destroy the world – “ he stopped Lexa again, leaned down so he could stare her in the eyes. “ but you need to get over it already. You were dumped.”

“I was _not_ dumped!” Lexa growled, shaking his hands off of her.

“You were dumped.” Lincoln reiterated, standing firm in front of her. “You were dumped hard, _Heda._ ”

Lexa frowned at the name. Lincoln was pulling out the commander card, and Lexa did not want to fall for it again.

“You took time off to go to Antarctica or wherever you went – “

“Iceland.” Lexa corrected.

“But now it’s time to get back in the game, Lexa.” Lincoln smiled at her again. “Look, you are a great criminal mastermind. You are a great leader of your mercenaries – a great _Heda._ You pay well, you are honourable, and although you can be pretty dry in the humour department sometimes –“

“Are you done?”

“You have a good heart, Lexa. And I want someone to see that. Someone who can love you for the wonderful person you are. And I’m not saying that person is Costia Black, but she is a start.”

Lexa looked at him sincerely. It was touching, what he was trying to do. Lexa wanted to make him happy.

Maybe she would find her own happiness as well.

“Okay.” Lexa said to him, caving. Although she didn’t immediately regret the words they did fill her with an absolute sense of dread. “Okay, I’ll go on the date.”

And Lincoln’s grin was so bright it almost made Lexa smile in return.

“Be open to love.”

Lexa could not help but roll her eyes. God help her.

 

“What would the reclusive, criminal mastermind Lexa Diamond want with a master assassin?”

It was the question on everyone’s minds as they hung from the high ceiling of the restaurant, but Clarke was the one to voice it. She could not help being curious, Lexa Diamond was perhaps the greatest enigma alive; that’s why Clarke was writing a thesis on her. How fascinating would it be to spend even a simple moment talking to her! To think that Clarke and her team were the ones investigating her was just amazing. She would have all the chances in the world to engage with Lexa Diamond - _the_ Lexa Diamond! Clarke supposed she should be thinking about how nobody faced her and lived, how Clarke was likely to be one of those people, but in actuality she was far too excited to worry about something so mundane. She faced death every day, but Lexa Diamond was a once in a life time opportunity – hell, once in a millennia opportunity!

“She’s probably just super pissed off with someone.” Raven said, tapping impatiently on her phone doing God knows what. “Came out of hiding after two years simply so she could hire one of the words greatest assassins and send them to murder the man who fucked up her pizza order or something.”

Octavia laughed, scoffing it down when she noticed the disapproving glance of Bellamy. Clarke found that Bellamy was always overly critical of Octavia – she was a brilliant D.E.B.S but Bellamy would not award Octavia her stripes, always stating she was not ready. Clarke knew Octavia was ready, felt that Bellamy was taking advantage of his position as their leader – consciously or not – because he did not want his baby sister becoming a dangerous spy just yet. The harsh truth that Bellamy had yet to realise, however, was that Octavia already _was_ a spy, graduated or not.

“ _Les Deux Amours_ is pretty fancy.” Was what Octavia said instead of another snarky remark to follow Raven’s. “Why would she meet here with the assassin, instead of in some dinky alleyway?”

“Their motto is _trendy but discreet.”_ Bellamy replied, keeping a close eye on the scene below him. “Probably decided to meet here because it’s public and the restaurant is sworn to secrecy about who comes and goes.”

“Right.” Rave replied. “And we found out that Lexa Diamond was coming here how, then? Obviously the bastards ratted her out.”

Clarke hummed in agreement.

“Lucky for us.” Bellamy said.

“I like these hanging seats.” Octavia said. “They’re just like swings, it’s fun.” And she began to rock back and forth, building momentum until she was swinging her legs high in the air and smiling. Raven, next to her, joined her in her antics.

“We’re on a _mission,_ ” Bellamy stated firmly, grabbing at the wire of Octavia’s chair. The sudden stop made her flail a little, and next to her Raven laughed at the girl. Clarke couldn’t help but choke on her own laughter as well, much to Bellamy’s chagrin.

“Do you think Mr Kane would let me take some time off after Endgame?” Clarke asked the four of them once Octavia and Raven had settled down. It was a thought she could not stop thinking about.

“What are you talking about?” Bellamy asked her, Octavia and Raven were too wound up in each other to notice the conversation.

Bellamy’s look was judging and curious and suddenly Clarke felt very uneasy about asking in the first place. “I don’t know –“ Clarke began, deciding it was best to act as if it was not a big deal. “There’s this art school in Barcelona –“

Clarke looked back to her sketch book and so she heard, rather than saw, Bellamy’s disapproval “Art school?” he asked, disbelieving.

“Yeah.” Clarke said. She could not look up at him.

“Clarke – you’re the _Perfect Score.”_ Bellamy’s obsession with that was something Clarke had always been resentful of – yes, yes she was the ‘Perfect Score’, yes, sure, she was supposed to be a model D.E.B.S – but she was _just_ Clarke. She was only human, and she made more mistakes a day than people thought she would make in a year. “You could get into any assignment you wanted to after Endgame. You want to throw all that away for art school? Leave me, and your team, for art school?”

And so Clarke sucked it up. She took a deep breath and contained the pain in her chest, looked at her best friend and shook her head. “No,” she said, “no, I don’t want that.”

“Who’s your best friend?”

“You are.”

“And what did I say to you the first day of D.E.B.S academy?”

Clarke did not understand what this had to do with art school but she obliged –

“Don’t touch my gun, bitch?”

“Oh.” Bellamy grinned at her. “After that.”

And suddenly Clarke understood. “D.E.B.S stick together.” She said, resigning herself to a sigh and a smile.

And Bellamy nodded at her solemnly. “We endured four years of hell for this. We’re just getting to the good stuff, why give up now?” And Clarke pursed her lips to keep herself from objecting, knowing that, yes, he was right but that, yes, he was wrong. “So don’t ruin it by going to art school.” He looked at her concerned, but still struck the final blow: “Alright?”

And so Clarke nodded and looked at him, smiling but not genuinely, not wholeheartedly, and said: “You are always right.”

She went back to her drawing.

Octavia’s radio ringing thankfully stopped the empty silence.

“Yeah?” Octavia not-so-gracefully said in answer to her walkie-talkie. “Oh, hey, Douche Nozzle. Yeah, one sec –“ Octavia pulled the phone from her ear. “It’s Finn, talk to him.” And she held out the phone.

“No –“ Clarke whispered, frightful of being overheard by her ex. “No, no, I don’t want to talk to him!”

“She doesn’t want to talk to you. Over.”

“ _Bullshit_!” Finn’s voice rang out loud and arrogant over the walkie. “ _I need to talk to her, put her on. Over.”_

“Copy that.” Octavia pulled the walkie away again and looked at her friend, grinning. “Douche Nozzle really needs to talk to you.”

“Stop calling him that.” Clarke said, even though the name made her feel that little bit smug. She ripped the walkie from Octavia’s grasp and said “I told you, Finn, it’s over.” Clarke hesitated. “Over.”

 _“I just wanna talk_ –“

“I’m serious. No.”

She handed the radio back to Octavia.

In but a second a zipline is down by her side, and Finn is hanging next to her by a wire. Clarke would laugh if it wasn’t so sad – would laugh until she fell off her swing. “Clarke,” he said, “we gotta talk.”

“What are you doing here?!” she said to him, frantic and confused. “This is our mission.”

“You think you’re the only one onto Lexa Diamond?” Finn scoffed and laughed. “Please, we’re all here. Homeland Security,” he pointed to himself, “FBI,” he pointed to the group lounging on the balcony, binoculars in their hands, “CIA,” another group hanging from the ceiling in the corner.

Raven’s mouth flopped open comically; she leaned forward to look over at Clarke and very obviously refused to acknowledge Finn. “How the fuck did we miss them?”

Clarke had no idea. Sure, she had been distracted by her notebook, and Raven wasn't the most observant of individuals, Octavia liked to spend her time pissing off her brother, but Bellamy? It was surprising that even he didn't see them. They all stuck out like a sore thumb; what shabby undercover cops they made.

“This was supposed to be our stakeout.” Bellamy did not look happy, he was scowling with his ever-serious expression and his voice was deep and annoyed. Bellamy was always annoyed when things didn't go his way. Lexa Diamond was the biggest thing since slice bread, of _course_ other agents would be after her. 

Octavia pouted. “Unbelievable. Always sticking the Feds in our business. We can get it done brilliantly on our own.”

Brilliantly, sure. But that wasnt the pressing issue right now. Her ex-boyfriend was harassing her during the biggest mission possibly of her entire career and all they could think about was some badly concealed Fed with a pair of pervy binoculars?

"Guys," Clarke said with a sigh as if the reason for her upset was obvious. Which it was. “Can you guys just excuse us for a minute?”

And Raven, entirely unamused, just nodded and flipped a switch that had the three of them whisking away and Clarke left alone with her ex. She sighed before she turned to him; why did break ups have to be so messy? Could she not just break up with someone and have that be that?

“Why do you have to be such a _jerk_ about everything?!” Clarke asked, snippy and unhappy. She was on a very important, high profile mission. What right did he have to talk to her during such a vital time as to survey _Lexa Diamond?!_

“well,” Finn began, his voice angry and layered with sarcasm Clarke simply didn’t have time for, “when my girlfriend breaks up with me for _no reason_ after _8 months,_ you’ll _excuse_ me if I’m a little hostile!”

“It’s not for no reason!” Clarke said to him, frustrated beyond belief. Everybody questioned her decisions - nobody accepted her judgement, even in her own damn life – if she was the ‘Perfect Score’ why did they tread all over her?!

“Well then give me one!”

“I just want – I want _more.”_

“More what? Sex? Cause I’d be happy to oblige!”

Clarke snorted at him in laughter and anger. “ _Not_ sex. Jesus, Finn, is that all you think about?” And then she sighed and said: “I don’t know what _more,_ I just –“

On the other side of the room, Octavia asked Bellamy: “what are they talking about?”

And Bellamy looked at her indignantly and frowned. “I’m not going to spy on them!”

“You _are_ a spy, dipshit.”

Meanwhile, Finn was grilling Clarke about her cheating on him –“Is there somebody else?!” he demanded, his grip on his rope wire tightening in disapproval. “Because if there is a swear to _God –“_

Clarke felt entirely offended he even suggested such absolute _crap_ – “There’s nobody else, Finn! I’m _not_ the cheater out of the two of us.” And crossed her arms in defiance.

How could he ever suggest that! _Finn_ was the one who was cheating when they first met; _Finn_ was the one who did not tell her until she confronted him about it after finding out from Bellamy; _Finn_ was the asshole who denied it until Raven approached him with Clarke -

Finn had the decency to look sheepish. “Well _why_ then did you –“

“I’m not in love with you!” she blurted, and immediately loved the freedom the sentence granted her. Still it was a large admission. One that would no doubt hurt Finn. As freeing as it was, the words were also heavy as they flew out of her mouth, and immediately after she fell silent with guilt.

And across the room, Octavia, Bellamy and Raven all fell silent also, having heard what was said.

“Well,” Finn began again after a moment, looking like a sad and butt-hurt little child. “I guess nobody gets the ‘Perfect Score’.”

And that was the final straw for Clarke. “Oh, fuck off, Finn.” She said, tired, offended, frustrated and now slightly pissed off. Why should she feel guilty? To think she had been compassionate to this boy who was more concerned with their reputation together than their feelings.

Finn wisely left, zipping upwards on his wire after a singular glare at Clarke and a simple “This isn’t over.”

Clarke scoffed and mumbled “Yes it is,” as her team made their way back to her.

They sat in the silence for a little while. Octavia swayed back and forth on her chair, and it was the only movement or sound for a little while. Clarke was ashamed to admit it angered her, even that small movement. She was worked up; Finn had worked her up into a frenzy. She needed to remove the excess energy.

After a while Raven, ever the philanthropist, broke the silence: “Bummer.” She said.

“Yeah, for _him_.”

Clarke said nothing. It was time to get back on track: to her work, where her energy could have meaning. She focused her gaze on the ground floor. There were people eating, the wild and rushed hustle and bustle of waiters as they made their rounds. The people down there looked so rich that they wiped their asses with twenties, Clarke thought, and suddenly she could not wait for the arrival for Lexa Diamond.

Anything to distract her from Finn.


	3. Oh my God, you're Lexa Diamond!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa goes on a terrible date; Finn blows their cover; Octavia is thirsty for her stripes and Clarke is thirsty for something else entirely - ie, the one where Clarke can't help but gush when she meets THE Lexa Diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get these out ASAP, so my writing isn't the best. If you notice any errors in spelling, grammar or tense, it is simply because I'm writing these quickly. Thanks for understanding! I actually watch the film side-by-side as I write this, so a lot of this is dialogue taken straight from the film, as I'm sure you've noticed. Sometimes I've tried to reword things or situations to fit the characters, so I hope it's all okay! I have another Clexa fic on my page if you're interested, it's a one-shot based in season 2, and far more in-depth than this writing!
> 
> I'm sure you've all heard the news about Lincoln. It's incredibly sad, and he deserved better. I'll be sure to give him a lot of love in this fic because he deserves it, as does Ricky who played him brilliantly!

Lexa sat in the car just outside Les Deux Amours, which loomed over her and Lincoln as an ever-present reminder that her date waited just inside. She did not think she could do this – after all, as nice as this ‘Costia’ girl seemed, what would she have in common with a trained assassin except the fact that they were both criminals and had both killed a lot of people? It had been two years since she and her last girlfriend had broken up and far longer since Lexa had been on a first date. What was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to act? She did not like how calculated these dates were; worst of all she did not like that she didn’t find this girl naturally. Lexa firmly believed in ‘when it happens, it happens’ which, Lincoln had often told her, given her calculating and pedantic nature was rather odd.

“You can do this.”

Lincoln, next to her, shut off the car engine and turned to face her. He was smiling gently at her, a fist held out in firm support. Lexa was grateful more than anything for someone like Lincoln in her life, although she often enjoyed being alone Lincoln did not strictly count as a ‘person’ – if anything, he was an extension of herself and a brother more than a friend.

“I can hold the whole world hostage.” Lexa stated, almost like she was trying to buff herself up. In reality, she was simply pointing out how pathetic this charade made her feel; it was rather sad that the idea of stepping out of this car provoked anxiety from her.

“You can.” Lincoln stated, but he knew her.

He knew her too well. Lexa’s very nature was to hide her emotions - being raised as the daughter of a millionaire master criminal would often spawn that, and since Lexa had taken over the business it had only gotten worse. That was natural. She had to command mercenaries who find her being a woman weak enough, she had to make up for it in strength and attitude. Lincoln hated that. But it also meant that he knew better. He had been her friend for many, many years and knew her too well to fall for her mask. He knew too well that she was terrified, anxious. Her feelings whipped and buzzed around her like wasps and he knew what she was really thinking. How terrifying she found dating, how she thought it so sad of her that she could threaten the world with a smile on her face and satisfaction in her stomach but couldn’t find the courage to get out of the car.

So instead of simply nodding along with her, of ignoring what she was really saying as many did, he simply said what he knew would work: “Love is harder than crime.”

And Lexa rolled her eyes at him, and Lincoln couldn’t help but smile. All he wanted was for Lexa to be happy and she was happiest when she was with someone she loved. Sure, Lincoln was a start he knew this, but she needed a connection he could not give her. She need to get back into the dating world so she could finally find someone who could eventually understand her as did, and then give her more than he could.

“You are a fool, Lincoln.” Lexa said, but then she smiled at him. “ _Mochof_.”

And she got out of the car, ready to face the woman inside.

 

 

“Are you okay?” It was a simple question but one Clarke did not really know how to answer. Obviously, Octavia was asking about before, with Finn, but Clarke could really only expand it to the hastiness of her entire life at the moment; undoubtedly she loved being a spy, undoubtedly she was somehow unsatisfied. So Clarke only nodded and took comfort in the fact that really, she was at least okay about dumping Finn – happy, actually, about it.

Octavia gave her hand a quick squeeze before releasing her, and Bellamy, next to her, knocked her on the arm and whispered “She’s here.”

Immediately, Clarke’s body was buzzing in anticipation. She wished she had the binoculars currently in Bellamy’s hands, wished she could see Lexa Diamond in person. Instead, she was sat on a high-tech swing attached to the top of the roof, no closer to seeing Lexa Diamond than she was a blurry face.

“Gimmee those,” Raven began, snatching the binoculars from Bellamy’s hands and looking through them herself. Clarke noticed the way Raven suddenly sat just that little bit straighter as if surprised, and found herself growing jealous at Raven’s ability to look at _the_ master criminal, _the_ Lexa Diamond, when all she could do was sit there. “Wow,” Raven breathed, “she’s so much hotter in person.”

“She was already hot, Raven,” Octavia said.

“Yeah, but she’s like _smoking_ now. I mean, I would do her five times over and still want more.”

Octavia snorted a laugh. “Oh please, if you don’t have sex every night you’ll probably die. Finding her hot enough to screw isn’t exactly revolutionary, you’re probably just horny again.”

Raven scoffed as if offended - which Clarke knew she wasn’t – but then handed the binoculars to Octavia and said “No, I’m being serious, Lexa Diamond is really, really hot!”

Octavia looked through them and immediately began to gush her agreements, which made Clarke smile. Raven is never wrong about hotness. Never.

“I’m sorry!” Octavia continued, “You’re totally right, she’s –

“Enough!” Bellamy wailed, ripping the binoculars from Octavia’s grasp and handing them to Clarke. “You use these before I lose my damn mind. And Raven, just put on the headphones and tell us what they are saying.”

Clarke tried not to do a happy dance at finally receiving the binoculars, and instead let herself look through them. She felt like a child with a kaleidoscope when she saw Lexa Diamond: something about it was wondrous and colourful, bright and blinding, and, most of all, thrilling! She was perhaps more gorgeous than Clarke could have known, although she did not particularly look like a killer. And yet this was _The_ Lexa Diamond - smuggler, killer, diamond thief.

“Wow,” Clarke breathed, watching as the mastermind criminal took a seat at the table. She agreed with Raven more than even she knew, Lexa Diamond was simply breathtaking. “She’s –“

And Bellamy looked at her, eyes sharp. “She’s what?”

“Real.” She said, blunt and short. His stern gaze broke whatever trance she had been under and immediately she found her mind re-surfing from her daydreams. “I just – I never expected to see her in person.”

Bellamy nodded profusely in agreement and Clarke could only wonder what he thought of Lexa Diamond when all she could only think about was how bizarre it was that someone as beautiful and clearly talented and smart as Lexa Diamond (hello, she made a death ray?) became a mastermind criminal, and was here to hire an master assassin.

 

“I’m sorry I am late,” Lexa said as she took a seat at the table, “I got lost.”

It was a terrible excuse but one the date would believe – they did not know each other, and since Lexa actually turned up Costia had no reason to think ill of her unless the whole ‘blowing up Australia’ came back to bite her in the ass, but, really, blowing up that God-forsaken place was just good sense.

“It’s not a problem.” Costia’s voice was soft and deep and Lexa found it strangely alluring, especially the small smile she gave. The woman was pretty, there was no denying. “I was early.”

A waiter approached their table and looked to them, and with a plastered smile and dull eyes asked them, “What can I get you?”

It had clearly been a long shift for this man. Lexa made it quick for him.

“I’ll have the cobb. And some wine.” And if suddenly remembering herself, she looked quickly to Costia, worried of her rudeness and asked: “Do you want wine?”

Costia shook her head and crossed her arms. “Vodka.” She stated, and Lexa tried not to gape. Vodka? As a first drink on a first date? Okay.

The doubts already emerged in the back of her head: _run, run, run!_

“And, er, and a vodka.” She said to the waiter, who nodded and walked away. Lexa wished she could do the same.

 

“I have that sweater you know.” Octavia said, and Clarke immediately gaped at her.

“No _way._ Where did you get it?”

“Target.”

Clarke shook her head. “No way!” she said again, brushing it off in disbelief. _The_ Lexa Diamond wouldn’t shop at Target! She probably had personal shoppers to go to Italy and hand pick her clothes from famous designers or something. She probably knew Ralph Lauren personally and went to her own personal island with him in her helicopter so they could play golf with diamond-encrusted clubs. “You’re lying!”

“No, seriously! I have it in taupe.”

And Clarke really could only look at her, eyes unblinking.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah!”

Clarke needed to go to Target.

“They also have it in teal.”

Clarke _really_ needed to go to Target.

Two chairs away, Raven looked at them and barked: “Guys, shut up!” I’m trying to listen.”

 

Lexa could not help but be panicked. Immediately she had been subjected to the main thing she hated and worried about blind dates: silence. She knew she could have nothing in common with this Costia girl, what was she to say to her, to talk about? _Apart_ from her clear love of vodka.

She could talk about work.

Well, it was a start, Lexa supposed. Talking about work was a start. Perhaps a rather brutal and boring start since they were both in a dangerous and brutal business, but a start nonetheless. From what she remembered from previous blind dates (before she had gone ‘into hiding’), you were supposed to talk about the boring and customary things first, anyway.

“So, you’re an assassin?” Lexa asked, and begged to whoever would hear her that the conversation would fall into place.

Costia nodded, lips pursed in what Lexa hoped was thought and _not_ boredom or discontent, which was what Lexa found she was feeling herself.

“Yeah.”

Lexa waited for the woman to elaborate. She did not.

Lexa squirmed in her seat.

“So you, uh – how’s that work?”

Costia shrugged. “It’s mostly freelance.” She said.

“Oh.” Lexa stayed perfectly still. “So you just kill whoever?”

She knew she shouldn’t have come.

“Sometimes maim.”

Lexa _really_ shouldn’t have come.

“Maiming’s more.”

And suddenly Lexa was very aware they were in a public place, and very thankful for it. Sure, Lexa killed people but it wasn’t something she particularly took joy in – she did it because it was necessary. Mostly she just liked to steal.

And Australia? Well, come on, they had it coming.

But this girl – Costia Black, dangerous and beautiful and completely dull, she did it because she found it fun? Did she? That she could maim someone for money –

“But I do it just to pay bills.”

And Lexa hoped she wasn’t too obvious when she deflated in pure relief, but she knew that was impossible. She knew she had been working herself up, but Costia wasn’t her type. Clearly wasn’t her type. What had Lincoln been thinking, setting her up with someone like this? The only thing they had in common was that they were both criminals.

“Really?” Lexa asked, forcing a smile and leaning backwards in her chair, trying with all her might to separate the two of them as much as possible.

“Mostly.” Costia said, swigging her vodka. “Really I want to be a dancer.”

And then, as if they weren’t in the _middle_ of a conversation on a _first date,_ Costia started dancing.

And Lexa could not help but think that for someone that had to be so precise, fast and agile for her line of work, Costia’s dancing was… well, it was jagged and sharp. It was broken up and entirely inelegant. And most of all, it was fucking weird to do it sat at a table of a fancy restaurant on a first date. It somehow took away her beauty – the soft brown curls of her head suddenly looked to be having a fit, the brown of her eyes seemed wild and untamed, like a murderer.

The waiter came back with their food and placed it silently. He took one look and Costia and scoffed a laugh and Lexa wanted to fold into herself she was so embarrassed. Jesus, how could this woman be so – well, so bizarre? So unaware?

Lexa knew immediately she had to hatch her escape plan.

 

Above, Raven was gawping at the conversation. “They’re talking about killing. Who to kill and how to kill, that sort of thing.”

“Yikes.” Octavia said.

Clarke was about to reply when, next to her, Finn slid down like a leprechaun on a rainbow. Clarke immediately groaned – she felt like she couldn’t get rid of him, like he was a rash that kept coming back, or AIDS.

“What are you doing?!” she said, annoyed at him and about being interrupted from looking at Lexa Diamond.

“I want that bracelet back.”

“What?” Clarke asked, entirely unamused.

“That bracelet.” Finn pointed to the one on Clarke wrist. “I want it back. My dad got it when he graduated Quantico.”

And Clarke sighed and rolled her eyes. Now wasn’t the time to be worrying about some stupid bracelet, and the baffled faces of her three friends showed they agreed. Raven was actually laughing into her hand the situation was so fucked. Now was the time to be following and listening to the most notorious villain in the entire world, not talking about their over-dramatized breakup!

Clearly Finn did not agree.

He could have the bracelet! She didn’t care for it, never did! But this was not the time!

“Fine. Okay!” Clarke held out her wrist, flustered and baffled. “Oh my _God_.”

And Finn immediately grabbed at her wrist to yank it from her.

 

“One man who hired me was a professional dance instructor. He couldn’t afford to pay me, but you know he said ‘my wife is having an affair, you kill her lover I’ll give you free lessons.”

Lexa couldn’t help staring at her. She killed someone’s lover for free dancing lessons? The lessons that clearly did not help her dancing in any way, shape or form? Did he even try to teach her? Did she even try to learn?

Oh God, Costia was going to murder her if she tried to leave.

“So, the first man was a goat farmer, so naturally I use goat shears.”

This was awful.

Awful.

Awful.

“Second man liked chickens, so I took six chickens and shoved them through –“

Lexa could not help cringing now. Her eyes scrunched up in disbelief – this woman was really describing the people she killed and how? On a first date? With Lexa? Really?

Awful.

“What’s wrong?”

Awful.

“Oh, you know –“ Lexa swallowed, looked Costia in the eyes. “I just – I feel very sick. It’s my stomach.” Lexa held her stomach as if to prove it. “I think I must have food poisoning.”

The good excuses are the classic excuses.

Awful.

But Costia clearly did not buy it.

 _At least this woman isn’t gullible on top of the rest of it,_ Lexa thought, but then sincerely wished she was.

Costia stared at her evenly for a moment but then her mouth turned down in upset.

Awful.

“Are you blowing me off?” Costia demanded, becoming visibly upset as she tightened her grip on the glass.

“No!” Lexa blurted immediately, growing panicked. Girls usually knew you were blowing them off but they never said it! They just let you leave! What was this! Lexa didn’t know what to do, this was new territory! Would she have to stay, simply to stop the girl from crying and causing a scene? “No, no, no!” Lexa reiterated, trying to stop Costia from yelling at her. “No, you’re really nice, I really am just –“

And then something fell past her face and landed in her food with a _clank._

Lexa’s words fell silent. She stared at the bowl of a moment, a gnawing feeling suddenly building in her stomach and she knew now that something was wrong. The very air felt wrong – stuffy, and it made her shiver.

She dug her spoon around until she felt it, and when she pulled it out –

A bracelet.

And so she looked upwards, where the metal had come from. Hanging securely from the ceiling like bats, were D.E.B.S agents. They were gawping at her and immediately Lexa reached for her coat pocket, where her pistol lay.

They all whipped out their own weapons, and Lexa stopped her movements.

Think.

Shit.

Think.

What was she to do?

She looked to Costia and saw the woman was just as stuck, staring at the ceiling but also not making any sudden movements – there were at least five guns trained on them, after all.

And so Lexa sat there for a moment, the fingers twitching around the base of her gun, her eyes flickering from face to face, from wall to wall, looking for an exit as those around her continued as normal –

The sudden pop of a champagne bottle threw them all into chaos: a trigger-happy D.E.B.S fired first, and Lexa leaped out of the way with Costia hot on her heels. Behind her the D.E.B.S lowered from the chairs and hit the ground, all firing at her as they slid down their ropes and Lexa could only fire back at them rapidly, blindly, before diving for cover behind the bar stool.

The D.E.B.S hit the ground and immediately flipped a table, taking cover as the assassin fired some well-aimed shots at them in a flurry of movement. Around them people were crawling, running, jumping, shoving, pushing others out of the way in a desperate attempt to escape the gun fire. Some scrambled up banisters to get to the exit and fell flat on their red faces in a wild rush of fear.

Lexa peered over the counter top and saw them taking cover, and rapidly she fired some shots to try and disperse them so she could make her escape. Together, Costia and her emptied their cartridges at the D.E.B.S agents who were desperately hiding behind cover, heads in their hands, and then the two of them collapsed behind the cover again to reload.

“Was it something I said?” Costia asked her, reloading her pistol and frowning at Lexa, a cigarette burning in her mouth.

“No!” Lexa said, feel sympathetic but also more concerned with the gunfire. She simply let herself speak without thinking, keeping low to avoid the flurry of bullets overhead. “No! Look, I just –“ Lexa sighed, “I just got back into town, you know? And – And – And I just got out of this relationship –“

“I’m not asking for a relationship!” Costia yelled, angry. Her cigarette fell out of her mouth and she picked it up and put it back in, lighting it again.

Noticing the gunfire had ceased, the D.E.B.S agents made their way forward, crouched and fast, before diving to the floor and sliding across it carefully.

Behind the bar Lexa sighed and shook her head. “It is not you,” she stated surprisingly calm among the madness. “It’s me, it is me. You seem really nice, you do –“ she pulled out her empty ammo clip.

“Baby, I can change!”

_Baby?_

Amused and disgruntled, Lexa frowned at the words and avoided the inappropriate need to laugh at Costia’s term of endearment that was entirely misplaced among all that was happening. She pulled a grenade from her pocket and, ripping the pin free, tossed it over the bar and towards the D.E.B.S.

“Shit!” Octavia said as the grenade landed in front of her, and pulled Raven up off of the floor as Clarke and Bellamy followed – they ran back and jumped to safety, finding solace again behind the table.

Lexa had grown fed up with Costia’s whining now. They were under attack, possibly about to be arrested if they could not escape, and refusing to focus on the main issue was not at all helpful! So, in a barrage of sudden frustration, she yelled at Costia, the woman who simply couldn’t take a hint.

“I’m just not interested!”

And immediately regretted it.

Costia glared at her, now offended rather than upset, and spit out her cigarette with an angry purpose. “Then you will die alone!” she shouted, before scrambling from the floor and making a run for it.

And Lexa could only groan. How had she gotten into this? All it was supposed to be was one stupid blind date, and now she was facing off against D.E.B.S, FBI, CIA, Homeland Security _and_ her crazy, pissed date had left her to die! What the fuck was Lincoln thinking? She had told him this would end badly!

Lexa pulled out a full ammo clip and loaded it into the gun, locking it in. She peered up and saw D.E.B.S agents coming at her from the side, all in a line. She stood up and fired directly at them, always so close to her mark but never quite hitting them. She ducked when one of the D.E.B.S, a male, came out of cover and fired wildly at her, and Lexa realised she need to escape now. Escape quickly.

She slid across the bar to the opposing end and waited until she heard the click of an empty clip, and then made her move. Quickly she dived out and grabbed at the closest table, flipping it and grabbing the stand. She held it up to cover her torso and face, and began to run. Immediately flurries of bullets hit at the metal but thankfully none of them pierced it as she sprinted towards the exit with her head lower and her heart leaping from her chest.

Around her glass shattered and rained down on her like a veil of snow, but she kept running. The adrenaline was pulsing through her and with a smile she realised she’d missed this, whilst away in Iceland, missed the pure exhilaration of gunfire and running from D.E.B.S agents.

Lexa made it to the door and went through it quickly, leaving the D.E.B.S behind her.

Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia and Raven immediately regrouped in the middle of the restaurant, halting to take orders from Bellamy.

“Octavia, Clarke, head Lexa off. Raven and I will take the back.”

Octavia looked at her brother dubiously. “Marcus specifically told us not to engage her.” She said, as if it were obvious. Octavia wanted to chase Lexa as much as anyone, if not more, but she did not have a habit of disobeying Marcus Kane unless it was entirely necessary. He had never led her wrong.

“Octavia,” Bellamy began firmly, using that certain tone of voice Clarke had dubbed the ‘Belittling brother’ voice. “Who here isn’t going to graduate?”

Clarke already knew where this was heading.

“Me.” Octavia said indignantly, folding her arms in defensive. It was clear she was also aware where it was heading, and Clarke felt sorry for her.

“And why is that?”

“Because, according to you, I haven’t earned my stripes.”

Bellamy nodded. “Correct. And how do you earn these stripes?”

“You need to give me a recommendation.” She said, and Clarke could practically hear the disdain oozing from her mouth, and then continued: “And to do so I need to show courage in the face of unspeakable danger.”

Which Clarke thought was absolute crap. Bellamy, when elected the leader of the group, had just thrown Clarke her stripes one day. _Literally_ : Clarke had been sleeping and Bellamy had charged into her room, a week into his leadership, and thrown her stripes onto her bed. She hadn’t done anything to earn them, he just said that she was clearly deserving of them. And yet Octavia had been in this team for a year, she had taken down drug lords and brawled with Indra, a famous arms dealer, until she was black and blue but ultimately victorious.

But no, apparently Octavia had not earned her stripes.

“Exactly.” Bellamy replied. “So do as you’re told.”

And with an eye roll, Octavia charged away from Bellamy, Clarke running after her.

“I’m sorry, Clarke said once she had caught up and they were away from Bellamy. They entered an empty room and quickly they span to scan it for Lexa Diamond. “You deserve your stripes; Bellamy is just being overly protective.”

“No,” Octavia replied. “he’s not giving them to me because he thinks I’m irresponsible and reckless. After I took down Indra, the only thing he said to me was that I needed to be more careful and not just run into danger.” She scoffed before looking left and right in caution, and then said: “Screw it, what does he know, right?”

And Clarke simply nodded.

“I’ll check the parking lot, you go that way.” Clarke pointed down the corridor. “Stay in communication range.”

Octavia nodded. “Don’t die.”

They ran their separate ways. Clarke charged through the parking lot door and scanned the empty surroundings – Lexa Diamond was nowhere in sight and as thankful as Clarke was for that, she was also weirdly disappointed. And so she kept running. Running until she found a store room, and then she entered it with mild caution, but mostly went headfirst into the danger. It was only once she was inside, lost among the masses of boxes, that she exercised caution. There were many places for Lexa Diamond to hide in here. Many angles where she could get the perfect shot on Clarke.

She ran down row after row, tubes and boxes towering over her, and eventually came to a stop. “Octavia?” she whispered into her watch, hoping to make contact.

Static returned her call. And Clarke let her wrist drop.

“Damn it!” she said, and continued forwards, more nervous than she was before. If she had no contact, how was she to alert someone if Lexa Diamond was near? She could die alone and unheard in some ugly, large store room. There were certainly plenty of places to hide a body in here.

Eventually, however, an exit came into sight and Clarke smiled to herself, happy to have found an escape. Maybe Lexa Diamond came through here?

She pushed forward with more energy before, her goal in sight, and ran towards the door with a locked gaze on the large red ‘exit’ above the door. As she ran, she noticed the row expanding, a larger area coming into sight just as she was about to reach the door –

She collided with something painfully and immediately hit the floor. “Oh my God,” she said, just as another voice said “Oh, shit!” and rather abruptly Clarke realised she hit another person.

“I’m _so_ sorry!” she said, frantic and apologetic. She scrambled on the floor, reaching for her gun, scooping her hair out of her face.

“I am sorry – “ came the other voice, and Clarke turned to face them just as they did her, and before she knew it she was standing with her gun pointing in _the_ Lexa Diamond’s face as _the_ Lexa Diamond held a gun at her own.

“Oh my God, you’re Lexa Diamond!”

 _The_ Lexa Diamond looked her up and down, her eyes dark and dangerous and staring into Clarke’s eyes. They were so green, Clarke thought, so green and so deadly. Like a poison. Finn had always tried to look dangerous, like a bad boy.  She found he just looked childish and silly. But _The_ Lexa Diamond? _The_ Lexa Diamond's eyes made her almost faint.

“And you’re a D.E.B.S.”

Clarke shuffled awkwardly on her feet at the way _The_ Lexa Diamond spit out the words. She had never expected to actually encounter _The_ Lexa Diamond and now that she had – well, she didn’t really know what to do. So she stared at this mastermind criminal, the most well-known criminal in the entire world, and saw the way Lexa Diamond’s fingers twitched around her gun, how her face was stoic and unchanged when Clarke felt like she was sweating simply from her gaze.

“You – You have the right to remain silent –“

And _The_ Lexa Diamond scoffed at her. “You’re reading me my rights?”

Clarke could swear she saw a smile in there. Truthfully, she felt foolish when she was in just as much a sticky situation as Lexa Diamond was, but still she continued, unable to comprehend any other options she had.

“Anything you say can and will be used against you...”

But Lexa Diamond did not lower her gun, nor did she seem to grow even a little bit scared. Perhaps a little uncertain, as Clarke herself was, but never scared.

If only Clarke knew that Lexa was secretly squirming beneath the surface, unable to understand how a D.E.B.S somehow twisted her the right way. The reading of the rights was pretty cute and misguided, after all.

But still she held her gun high in her enemies face, and only grew uncertain when Clarke seemed to want to lower hers. The D.E.B.S agent was peculiar. Lexa did not want to be in this situation just as much as the D.E.B.S seemingly did not, but Lexa would not let her weakness be known. So instead she simply shuffled on her feet and kept her gaze steady.

“Okay,” the D.E.B.S eventually said after closing her eyes in contemplation (which Lexa found ridiculous; to let her guard down like that was a terribly stupid mistake). “Here’s the thing. I really don’t want to die today.”

And Lexa could only look at her before blurting an uncertain “Me neither.”

And the D.E.B.S visibly sighed in relief.

“So,” she continued, and Lexa found it almost cute in an entirely inappropriate way, how nervous she was. “why don’t you put your gun down?”

And Lexa frowned at her. “Put _your_ gun down.”

“You’re the criminal,” the D.E.B.S countered, “and I’m the cop. So I think I’m technically more trustworthy –“

“Are you fucking with me?” Lexa was now unamused with the girl. “I was minding my own business on a stupid blind date when you guys” she thrust her gun forward in accusation, “decided to rain shit all over me!”

And the D.E.B.S agent suddenly blinked rapidly in surprise, and Lexa did not miss the amused smile that now framed her face. Lexa frowned again, unknowingly lowering her gun slightly, surprised at the reaction.

“Wait,” the blonde said, “that was a blind date?”

And Lexa was stunned by Clarke, at what this girl had chosen to pick up on. That was the important part? That Lexa had been on a date? Not that this girl and her band of merry men had spied on her conversation, charged down, shot at her, and then called _her_ the untrustworthy one? Who was this girl; where did they dig her up?

“So what?”

Clarke cocked her head and tried not to laugh, almost in vein. After what Raven had said about their conversation, it did not seem like they were on a date. It seemed liked they were talking business- who talked about killing men and how they killed them on a first date? “With that assassin girl?”

The D.E.B.S seemed amused.

Lexa was not.

“What?” she growled, and the blonde simply grinned at her in amusement, lowering her gun by her side and shrugging. A hand was placed delicately on her hip and Lexa could not help but lower her own gun as well, the atmosphere shifting into something _different -_ not hostile, not angry, not friendly but...different. Uneasy. But familiar. 

Clarke immediately sensed the defensive tone in Lexa's voice and corrected herself, hoping she had not insinuated anything rude. -“Oh, nothing!” she said, still smiling. “I just didn’t know you were a –“

“Why would you know?”

And Clarke stared at her. Lexa could not help but feel scrutinized under such a sharp gaze; her blue eyes were nearly piercing in their intensity and yet, from what Lexa could tell, they held nothing but curiosity and amusement. For a supposed espionage spy - a D.E.B.S expert - this girl was sure easy to read. And yet Lexa could not tell what she was thinking.

“Wow.” The blonde breathed. “That really torpedoes my thesis.”

And, confused, Lexa asked, “Your thesis?”

The D.E.B.S seemed to grow immediately embarrassed and suddenly would not look Lexa in the eyes – she found this curious.

“I’m… writing a term paper on you.” Clarke reluctantly admitted, and immediately Lexa Diamond laughed.

Really, really laughed. Her face lit up before Clarke like a firework exploding in the sky; the corners of her green eyes scrunched up in amusement, and the smile on her face was so shocking to see for Clarke that she almost dropped her gun entirely. This girl – _The_ Lexa Diamond – was just that. A girl.

“Really?” Lexa Diamond asked her, disbelief clear in her voice.

Clarke could only nod, seeing how it would be very funny from her point of view. After all, to everyone in the world she was an enigma, a mastermind, a criminal, a killer, but to Lexa Diamond… well, she was just Lexa.

“Yeah, it’s for Capes and Capers; Gender Reconstruction and the Criminal Mastermind.” Clarke took a pause to look sheepish but then continued at the amused smirk of Lexa Diamond, who was looking at her with interest. “It’s a really popular class.”

“You are serious?”

But Clarke was now so caught up in it all she barely registered the words - she was talking to T _he_ Lexa Diamond about her thesis on _The_ Lexa Diamond, and the woman was beautiful and kind and not at all like Clarke had predicted her to be; it was... surreal. And suddenly Clarke was gushing again, "But it’s hard because there’s only anecdotal evidence about you! Nobody’s actually _talked_ to you.”

And Lexa hummed in agreement, taking a small step forward and smiling ever so gently. “Until now.” She said.

“Until now.” Clarke echoed. It was sinful how very alluring Clarke found the deep sultry tone of Lexa’s voice. She should not look into those green eyes and be weirdly attracted to them. That was not right, that did not happen. Not to Clarke. And certainly not to a D.E.B.S who was trying to apprehend the enemy.

But still Clarke made no move. They stared at each other for a moment, lost in the weirdly intimate and strangely distant conversation they were having, and somehow Clarke had forgotten that this was _The_ Lexa Diamond, that this was a mastermind criminal famous for almost sinking Australia. Instead this was just Lexa, a girl she had bumped into one day who was beautiful and guarded, who looked at her so deeply it felt as if Clarke could not breathe.

Lexa was the one to break the silence, but still her gaze held Clarke’s own as if it would never leave. “I didn’t get your name.” she said, and Clarke somehow felt immensely rude.

And, as if she had lost all her sense, Clarke cupped her gun under her arm and held it there, and then held out her hand to Lexa who grasped it firmly and smiled charmingly. “I’m Clarke. Clarke Griffin, D.E.B.S, Sector One.”

“Lexa Diamond.” Lexa replied, as if Clarke did not already know. But something about it felt personal, as if Lexa was being reintroduced to Clarke as a human, and not simply as a legend. Something about it felt intimate, and it pinched Clarke in all the right places.

“It’s _really_ nice to meet you,” Clarke said, and somewhere in her subconscious Lexa was screaming to herself ‘ _Heart eyes, motherfucker!”_ and jumping up and down. This girl, this Clarke, liked her! Lexa could tell. Lexa liked to think she was good at things like that.

Lincoln would profusely disagree, of course.

When Clarke pulled her gun back from under her arm and pointed it again at Lexa, the atmosphere did not feel threatening, as it well should have, but instead it felt somewhat playful like they were two smiling kids pushing each other, gradually harder and harder, and wondering who would be the first to fall over. Clarke could not help smiling as she said, “But you’re still, you know, under arrest.”

And Lexa shrugged and crossed her arms. Clarke could see the smirk that dared to twitch at the corner of Lexa's lips, and her confidence amused Clarke just a little bit. “Am I, Clarke??”

Again they held each others gazes.

How odd was it that Lexa would have a date that ended in such disaster, just to bump into an attractive blonde girl five minutes later. How great it was that Lexa found herself wanting to see this girl again! AS she had told Lincoln many times: when it happens, it happens.

And Lexa was sure that it had happened.

Their eyes did not part until a voice called out somewhere in the building “Clarke!” and suddenly both were reminded of just who they were in relation to each other. A criminal and a cop.

Dating was certainly hard.

“You could just let me leave.” Lexa said. She made no attempt to raise her gun, what was the point? She was confident, more than anything, that Clarke would not shoot her and would, better still, let her go.

“I really can’t do that.”

But Lexa noticed the waver in Clarke’s voice, and tried again. “Haven’t you ever done anything you’re not supposed to?”

Clarke hated that she wanted to, that she really wanted to let Lexa Diamond escape. Even though she knew that the girl would simply go out and rob again, she wanted to let her go. And the way that Lexa stared at her - how she lowered her voice, how her eyes fluttered, how suggestive she was being - later, Clarke would mildly regret that she liked that Lexa Diamond had definitely flirted with her. But, more so, she would greatly regret not flirting back.

 _Haven't you ever done anything you're not supposed to?_ This girl was a temptation. All her life Clarke had done what was expected of her. She had followed her mothers footsteps and become a D.E.B.S, she had never stepped a toe out of line in the academy, had listened to Bellamy when he told her to drop the art school idea and for _once_ in her life all she wanted was to listen to temptation, and it was staring her in the face. It was looking at her with dark eyes and plump lips and a cocky attitude and Clarke _really_ wanted to listen.

“Clarke, where are you?!” The voice called out again. It was clear now that it was Octavia, and the sounds of her clapping heels were getting closer. Clarke looked away from Lexa for but a moment to scan the area, and into the emptiness she shouted.

“I’m over here!”

But when she looked back, Lexa Diamond was gone. And all that remained where the butterflies in her stomach, and the diamonds that glistened all over the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you guys! And for your kudos and comments because it's always nice to know that you like what I'm doing. I'll try to have another chapter up soon. Honestly it's hard to get characterization right since I'm crossing stories. Makes it difficult. And since I'm doing it quickly when I read these chapters back I hate them because they seem rushed and entirely bad. Still, I'll continue for the greater good. Maybe I'll come back and edit it after it's finished!


	4. Another Girl, Another Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa decides to pay a little visit for Clarke in hopes for a date. But with a barrier, lasers, a large wall and a pissed off Octavia in her path, she ends up with a little more than she bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be a little slower since I have an awful lot on my plate at the moment, but they have not stopped. Nor will they, I promise. D.E.B.S is one of my favourite films and Clexa my favourite couple.  
> I dislike the last chapter and no amount of editing will change that, so I've let it be. This chapter I like a lot more, characterizations are better as I actually let them speak for themselves some more whilst still using the D.E.B.S script as a guideline. Hope this chapter is good for you guys!
> 
> Trying to talk about suction cups as a serious spy gadget just proved too difficult and hilarious for me whilst writing it, especially because it was Lexa.

Lexa could not help grinning as she got back into the car with Lincoln, who had parked down the back ally of the restaurant for a quick escape. She’d barely closed the door before Lincoln immediately zoomed off down the road, hitting his hands against the steering wheel in anger.

“You’re back for a _week_!” he said. He didn’t raise his voice but Lexa could hear the anger in it and when she looked at him, his jaw was clenched and his body visibly tense. “A _week_ \- and the D.E.B.S are all over you! You have done nothing, those _branwoda_.”

Lexa stayed quiet next to him and instead let her gaze linger out the window, the night time scenery whooshed past in a whirl of orange, yellow and blue. Yes, the D.E.B.S had interrupted her date, but they had ended up doing more good than harm – they gave her an excuse to get away from Costia, and in doing so threw a beautiful blonde into her arms who perhaps liked Lexa more than she would admit. Lexa certainly liked _her_ – her lips looked soft and plump, but her eyes! Sharp and deep like the violent waves of an ocean they were beautiful and intelligent, and yet they were soft with, not what Lexa would call kindness, but understanding.

And yet there was something else captivating about Clarke that struck Lexa more than anything else had. Lexa could see herself reflected in Clarke in every little part of her: the strong way she stood, the soft way she talked. God forbid Lexa had ever thought she could find a voice _sexy_ – but she did.

When Lexa looked at this girl she could see Clarke so clearly. She looked at this girl, and Lexa could see herself, and yet there was something more fragile in Clarke that Lexa wanted more than anything to protect.

 “What?” Lincoln asked her. Lexa pulled her gaze from the window and looked at him, who was watching her grin with curiosity.

And Lexa just stared for a moment; her smile grew, entirely subconsciously. She had not smiled as much in what felt like a millennia, but she supposed that the thrill of meeting someone new would always get your heart thumping like nothing else.

“I believe I’ve met someone.”

And Lincoln scrunched his eyebrows at her, his eyes flicking between her and the road as he contemplated this, and at last he smiled. “Costia? I admit I thought the dancing would be an issue for you, but perhaps it was not a deal breaker –“

“No, Lincoln, your date was atrocious.”

Lincoln smacked down on the brakes, and the car came to such an abrupt stop that Lexa flew forward in her seat a little bit. “It is not Costia?” Lincoln said suddenly. He looked at her with weary eyes.

Lexa shook her head.

“If not Costia,” Lincoln said, now entirely focused on Lexa, “then who?”

And Lexa stayed perfectly still when she said: “You will not freak out when I tell you this,” and after a tight, silent nod from Lincoln, asked “what do you know about Clarke Griffin?”

“Clarke Griffin?”

Lexa watched him carefully, she wondered if he would realise it at all or if this would be made all the more awkward by Lexa having to explain.

“The girl from the smuggling op?”

Again, Lexa shook her head.

She said nothing as she watched him, content to see his face fall into a serious, firm frown as he thought back. She could see his eyes calculating, flicking back and forth as if expecting the girl to suddenly appear next to him in answer. Eventually his mouth flopped open, and it was so unlike Lincoln that Lexa almost laughed – almost, because then he was looking at Lexa with an unhappy shake of his head, and harsh eyes.

“Clarke Griffin, the D.E.B.?” and with Lexa’s blank stare, “No!” he added firmly, “No, this is absurd.”

“It is,” Lexa said, and got out of the car.

Lincoln followed suit and stopped her at the hood of the vehicle, grabbing at her arm with a sigh. “Lexa, she is the perfect score!”

But Lexa scoffed and held out her hand, “Give me the car keys,”

“Perfect score – perfect spy!” Lincoln continued as if he hadn’t heard her, and made a point of staring her directly in the eyes, trying to get through to her. “She is their golden child. Their poster girl. She is their prize possession. _Do not_ do this, _Leksa.”_

“I believe she is into me.”

 “You believe everyone is interested in you!”

“Everybody _is_ interested in me.” She said, and her voice held no sign of joking. Lincoln, of course, knew better, and snorted a half-laugh at her stupidity towards this girl, this Clarke, and her own arrogance. “I am a mastermind criminal, richer than the queen. Everybody is interested in me.”

And with that, she took the keys from Lincoln and got into the driver’s seat.

Lincoln scowled at her one last time before getting into the passenger’s seat and, mildly grumpy, said: “Clarke Griffin is straight.”

But Lexa simply drove off down the road, sure of where Clarke would be waiting for her. “Pouting does not suit you, Lincoln.” She said, and felt the distant flutter of excitement in her chest.

 

 

When they arrived at the building, Lexa took in one deep breath to acclimate herself, and then looked to her friend with pursed lips. “Wish me good luck.” She said, to which he replied:

“You have never needed luck, Lexa.”

And she got out of the car without another word.

It _was_ lucky, that was for certain, that Lexa always carried her laser pen and suction cup wall-climbers with her. It would make getting past the holographic barrier of the D.E.B.S house that much easier (well, it would make it doable without setting off the alarm) and her suction cups meant she would not have to infiltrate the whole house, just a single room.

Before she penetrated the barrier, however, she pulled out another one of her gadgets and raised it to the house: the camera allowed her to analyse the building and locate Clarke immediately – after three flashing red dots were confirmed ‘Not Clarke’, she found the one that was: Upstairs, top left bedroom from a birds-eye view.

And with that Lexa used her pen to cut into the barrier a hole, large enough to walk through. She quickly stepped through and watched the barrier carefully weave itself together again; removing any evidence she was here.

Quickly she looked to her next obstacle: moving floor detectors. They were bright blue and scanned back and forth along the grass, so they weren’t the most hidden of security measures, and almost cavalierly Lexa leaped over one after the other, her smile ever-growing as she realised each step brought her closer to Clarke.

And at last she reached the building. From her bag she pulled out her suctions cups and shoved the laser pen back into it, which she had been gripping tightly when jumping over the floor detectors. Lexa backed up from the wall as much as she could before hitting the lasers on the grass and, after securing a suction cup in each hand, sprinted towards the wall and jumped.

She used her momentum to scramble up the wall as far as possible before letting the suctions cups connect with it. Her hands hit the wall and, like a cat, she landed almost soundlessly against it. Quickly she steadied herself, careful that the suction cups did not disconnect, and when she found her balance she began to climb. One hand after the other, one foot after the other – the stress on her arms was unbelievable, but she was determined to get to the window she could see just a few feet above her.

Lexa felt ridiculous, there was no denying. Who else would use Scooby Doo-esque techniques to climb the wall of a pretty girl’s house that she had met for two minutes at gunpoint, just to ask them out? Who else would do such a _ridiculous_ thing?

Not Lincoln, apparently, because Lexa practically heard his amused laughter and felt his smug grin from half-way up the wall of this house, even with a holographic barrier separating them.

Nonetheless, she persevered for a little longer, and finally she was met the window, partially open. She was careful to avoid noise as she pushed it the rest of the way with one hand, and then she slid into the room.

Clarke lay sleeping so carelessly in her bed. Asleep, she did not look like a deadly spy – nor did she really awake – but she looked so peaceful and soft, and her hair fell around her in gentle locks. When Lexa looked at her she could not help but smile almost tenderly, and very lightly she stepped forward and let her fingers graze against the bare skin of Clarke’s arm, and then she shook her.

Clarke awoke in a sleepy haze, her eyes opening ever so slowly as she blinked to clear away their dryness. Her mouth, once partially open, closed now as she hummed and got her bearings. When Clarke saw Lexa, Lexa could see the change overcome her and within seconds she was pinned to the floor:

“Fuck,” Lexa blurted, surprised at the sudden impact of her back hitting the floor.

It was inelegant and rude, and not a way to greet the girl you were trying to ask out – Lexa blushed but decided to push the embarrassment away, for sneaking into said girl’s home and having her slam dunk you against the floor wasn’t exactly ordinary dating procedure either.

So, quickly Lexa reacted with a swing of her leg sideways to topple Clarke’s balance, and then she darted upwards and held up her fists in defence. Clarke came at her, hit after hit, punch after punch, and eloquently Lexa avoided them all, careful not to hit Clarke but to stop her from landing a blow on Lexa.

And, through her grunts of exertion (Lexa had just woken her up, after all) Clarke asked: “What are you doing here!”

And Lexa dropped her fists.

Clarke went in for another punch but at the sight of Lexa Diamond dropping her defences Clarke’s own fingers went limp in her palms, and her arms flopped uselessly down by her side.

“I wanted to see you,” Lexa said, as if it justified the situation.

“Oh.”

And again they were met with so familiar a silence. How was it that two strangers, two enemies who had talked ever so little, should be so comfortable just to stare at each other in a silence that was both awkward and warm?

“Well,” Clarke began again, her eyes looking briefly away from Lexa to her door, which Lexa noticed was firmly closed. “you shouldn’t be here.”

“I am not here to hurt you.”

“Right,”

“I am not.” Lexa replied firmly, hoping that in some way it would stick to Clarke that Lexa Diamond, master criminal, was not one to seek out violence.

And Clarke stared at her with those sharp blue eyes as if trying to work Lexa out. Lexa wished she could, because often Lexa confused even herself with her actions.

“So why are you here?” she eventually asked, and Lexa felt mildly like she could not breathe under the girl’s intense stare.

“I was…intrigued about your thesis.” It was a half-lie. “I figured we could go out, and we could get to know each other.” That was better.

The D.E.B. scoffed, and Lexa was rather sharply reminded that this girl was actually a government agent – she could turn Lexa in so easily in this house, with the position Lexa had put herself in.

She was confident that Clarke would not. Not after she had let her go today.

“My thesis?” Clarke questioned, sounding at least a little intrigued, and although she was clearly still guarded, Lexa knew she had her in her grasp.

“Yes,” Lexa continued, “There must be things you wish to know about me.”

“I am not going anywhere with a criminal.”

“Well, you should.”

“Well, I’m not.”

And they stared at each other. Lexa scowled only mildly, she was not particularly used to being refused. At the determined look on Clarke’s face she could only sigh, and hope to try again. Reaching out a hand in offering, she began: “I know a place –“

Clarke performed a roundhouse kick and hit her hand away, reaching around behind her as she did and grabbing a hold of a crossbow, before flawlessly meeting Lexa’s stunned eyes with a smirk and cock of her weapon.

“Like I said,” Clarke said smugly, clearly feeling victorious. “I am not going anywhere with you. If you had sense, you would leave.”

And Lexa gazed at her with her wide eyes for a moment longer before bursting into laughter. Because this was an empty threat, after all. Clarke, a D.E.B., a _government agent,_ held a crossbow to the most wanted woman in the world just to tell her to go away? It was laughably cute. It was playful. Clarke was certainly something.

And so Lexa retaliated, perhaps quicker than Clarke had been: she grabbed at her arms and quickly she disarmed Clarke, aiming her own crossbow nice and elegantly in her own face. “It is a good thing I do not have sense, Clarke.”

And Clarke looked pissed, Lexa could tell that much. She half felt it an act, however, because at the corners of those soft lips she was fighting down a smile. Clearly she was trying to do keep up her attitude, but it was melting away.

“I will not go anywhere with you.”

And Lexa scoffed and, as Clarke had, cocked the crossbow a little as if teasing her. “I believe you do not have a choice.”

And that was how she ended up in front of the D.E.B.S house, holding a cute girl at gunpoint to take her on a date.

It was also how (quite by accident Lexa would protest though it was not, she had always had quick reflexes), when she heard the rustling of grass behind her she turned and shot, and from the darkness came a rather loud, “Oh, for fucks sake.”

And quite immediately Clarke groaned, pushed past Lexa to talk to the girl now pinned to a tree by her own jacket.

“Octavia!”

“What the fuck, Clarke? I don’t know who that guy is, but why don’t you tell him not to shoot your damn teammates when you’re going off to play hooky?”

Octavia pulled the bolt out of her jacket rather aggressively, and then she charged forward towards Lexa, no doubt to yell at her.

But when she saw her face Octavia’s eyes grew wide and yet dangerous, her frown was replaced with a look of absolute panic as she stared at the girl in front of her, and rather unceremoniously, she said, “Lexa Diamond. It’s Lexa Diamond. Oh, fuck.”

And that was how Lexa ended up with two federal agents in her car, leading them both at gunpoint on a date made only for one.

Four would certainly prove to be a crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more frequent notice on when I will update, you can follow me on tumblr as I keep my followers more up to date than is possible on AO3 (and I blog Clexa, obviously, so that's a bonus): http://life-is-chasefield.tumblr.com/


End file.
